


Над нами развёрнуто зимнее знамя

by Kathie, WTFStarbucks2017



Series: Миди R-NC-17 [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, WTF Starbucks 2017, Миди R-NC-17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie/pseuds/Kathie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017
Summary: В своей доброте Господь дарует нам, что мы хотели – дарует любовь во время войны©





	

**Author's Note:**

> авторские фаноны, AU, в которой всё то же самое, как и в фильмах, только Баки родился в 1925 году
> 
> продолжение текста [«Достаточно»](http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/p211822722.htm); все персонажи, вовлечённые в сексуальные отношения, являются совершеннолетними. В названии и описании работы взяты слова из песни [БГ – Любовь во время войны](https://youtu.be/y4wyQOlnzRA).

Сегодня одна из тех ночей, когда Баки спит у него в постели. Одна из тех ночей, когда Стиву хорошо бы выспаться, но не получается. Голова Баки приятной тяжестью давит ему на плечо, пальцы-ледышки, прижатые к животу, уже почти отогрелись. Баки во сне будто сбрасывает разом все прошедшие в войне годы его жизни — рядом со Стивом лежит совсем ещё мальчишка, даже если под ногтями у него не отмытая до конца чужая кровь, под глазами синяки, а между бровей — Стив знает — залегла морщинка. У Баки есть привычка хмуриться, когда выстрел достигает цели — радости он себе не позволяет ни грамм, пока операция не закончена. Оттуда и хмурые складки на коже.

Стиву хорошо бы тоже поспать, высыпаться, но он ворует мгновения, привычно пропуская сквозь пальцы жёсткие тёмные пряди на макушке Баки. Чуть ниже, на затылке, выстрижено коротко, щетина чуть щекочет пальцы, если коснуться. Баки всегда начинает дрожать, если погладить его там. Иногда Стив этим бесстыдно пользуется.

Ветер ударяет в окно с дребезжанием, и Баки сквозь сон напрягает пальцы, царапая кончиками ногтей Стива по животу. Он не признается утром, что нервничает от шума во сне, да и Стив эту тему поднимать точно не будет. Но пока есть возможность, будет тащить Баки в свою постель, прижимать к стене и крепко обнимать, а когда Баки опять вздрогнет от шума — ладонями Стив будет спускаться ему на лопатки, едва касаясь покрытой мурашками кожи, а губами — прижиматься к его лбу.

На дворе начался ноябрь сорок четвёртого, и ветер становится холоднее, ночь за ночью ударяясь в окно штабской комнаты Стива до дребезга стекла. Баки никогда не просится к нему в постель сам, но Стиву не нужны слова, чтобы понять, чего Баки хочет. Что хочет он засыпать не один, что хочет, потянувшись за теплом, получить его сполна, что хочет, проснувшись вдруг, тут же наткнуться на успокаивающие прикосновения. Летом, когда ударила июльская гроза, и казалось, палатка не выдержит потоков воды и ветра, Баки не признавался в том, что ему неуютно, но сдвигал спальник поближе к Стиву и сжимал его ладонь, пока спал.

Стив отводит чёлку с его лица и сухо целует в висок. Кто бы знал, насколько спокойнее выдыхает Баки, когда Стив делает так. Или как алым расцветают его щёки, когда губами Стив прижимается к его шее, и Баки начинает дрожать, выдыхая уже не со спокойствием, а с желанием. Кто бы знал, как Баки зовёт его по имени, тихо-тихо, отчаянно сдерживаясь, когда поцелуи Стива становятся ниже и жарче. Кто бы знал...

Это трибунал, тут и думать нечего, поэтому знать никому не нужно. Стив уверен — его не тронут. Остаться без Капитана Америки в тот момент, когда сорок четвёртый год почти на излёте, и, кажется, все переломные точки уже пройдены? Войне скоро конец, как и Рейху — вот, что говорят все вокруг Стива — но если задуматься, он слышит это всё время, что находится на фронте. Войне скоро конец, как и Рейху — а ГИДРА, сколько не руби голов, отращивает новые и новые. Стив знает, что может зарваться сильнее, чем позволено обычному солдату, и трибунал ему не светит. Вот только вести себя так — рисковать Баки.

А Баки тогда ничего не спасёт.

Нет у Баки формы в красно-белую полосу, чтобы укрыться ею от внутренних расследований и трибунала. Нет щита, который встанет преградой между ним и позорным увольнением. Есть только Стив, но как перебороть засевший внутри страх, что одного его будет недостаточно, чтобы Баки в такой ситуации защитить?

Потому Стив и не хотел, потому отгораживался и не позволял себе даже смотреть в сторону Баки с такими помыслами. Потому что есть вещи, которые даже на войне не скрыть. Одно дело — рука помощи, господи, многие это делают, глупо отрицать.

И совсем другое, когда Стив просыпается и первым делом тянется, прижимаясь сухим поцелуем к виску. Совсем другое — шёпот на грани слышимости, прикосновения украдкой, разделённые на двоих ночи. Совсем другое то, что Стив всё чаще ловит себя на мысли — лишь бы война скорее закончилась, и тогда он заберёт Баки домой.

К себе домой. К ним.

Стив засыпает с пальцами в волосах Баки, с тяжестью его головы на плече. Ему хватает нескольких часов, чтобы чувствовать себя лучше, бодрее, сосредоточеннее. Точнее, так он думает, но когда просыпается и видит перед собой Баки, его заспанное лицо и примятую, торчащую после сна чёлку — какая к чёрту сосредоточенность?

— Привет, — губами шепчет Баки, и в следующую секунду Стив накрывает эти губы своими. Это сладкое прикосновение, сердцем к сердцу, и Баки — ох, он никогда не сопротивляется, отвечает на напор Стива жадным желанием. Забирает всё, что может — и отдаёт себя тоже всего, до капли.

Баки всегда голодный до тепла. Ему не хватало ласки, любви, поддержки — он точно новорожденный щенок, тянется к Стиву в поисках всего этого. Стив даёт ему всё, чем богат: короткие ночи в штабской комнате или в палатке, украденные поцелуи и прикосновения, когда никто не видит, всё тепло, на которое способен. И ничего не просит взамен.

Кто бы знал, как Баки улыбается, когда Стив целует его. Кто бы знал, как бьётся его сердце, если прижаться к груди ухом. Кто бы знал, что шепчет Баки, когда Стив берёт его руки в свои.

Никто и не должен знать. И это большее, что Стив может дать Баки.

***

С операцией они заканчивают к закату, и к тому времени, как отходят на безопасное расстояние от горящих остовов, некогда бывших очередной базой ГИДРы, сумерки почти сменяются вечером. На базе были пленные — не так много, как в Аццано, но среди них есть и те, кому долгая дорога без передышки до лагеря будет не по плечу. Вечер наползает на лес, база осталась позади, и Стив решается — нужно сделать привал, хотя бы до утра.

Первое дежурство всегда за Стивом. Он следит не только за безопасностью, но и за тем, чтобы у каждого, кто пожелает, было место у костра. К полуночи, когда молодой месяц стоит высоко над опушкой, Стив сдаёт вахту Дугану. Обходит их импровизированный лагерь в последний раз, вежливо отказывается от приглашения последних неспящих присесть у медленно тлеющего огня, и добирается до палатки. До их с Баки палатки — маленькой, поодаль от всех остальных. Он почти уверен, что Баки спит, но совсем не удивляется, когда это оказывается неправдой.

— Это мой спальник, — шепчет Стив, опускаясь на колени, и Баки высовывает голову из спальника. Блестят в темноте глаза, и Стив готов поставить свой щит на то, что Баки хитро улыбается.

— Я знаю. Я замёрз.

— И решил, что в моём спальнике теплее?

— Ага. — Маленькие ладони касаются его груди, и Баки, задержавшись пальцам и на белой звезде, ловко, заученным до автоматизма движением расстёгивает застёжку на воротнике. Стив вздыхает, а Баки тем временем справляется с ремешками на груди, с поясом и кобурой. Баки умеет снимать с него форму быстрее, чем он сам бы смог, но и сложа руки ждать Стив тоже не может — избавляется от перчаток и помогает Баки сладить со штанами.

Когда на нём нет ничего, кроме белья, Стив залезает в спальник, и места на двоих тут катастрофически не хватает. Баки, конечно, худой и маленький на его фоне, но спальник-то, сшитый по особым лекалам, рассчитан только на Стива.

Баки приходится лечь на него сверху, и не то чтобы они оба были против. Стив устраивает ладони на его пояснице, прижимая их сквозь ткань футболки, а Баки укладывает голову ему на грудь. С Баки в спальнике тесно и чертовски жарко, и Стив понимает, что не то время и не то место, но...

— Прекрати, — шипит он, когда Баки целует его в шею и подтягивается повыше. Баки мотает головой.

— Мы тихонечко.

Конечно, тихонечко. Стив только хмыкает, потому что Баки целует его ещё раз и ещё, и плавно ведёт бёдрами вверх-вниз.

— Бак, это не самое лучшее время, — Стив включает свой командный голос и сжимает ладони на талии Баки, придерживая его. Баки в отместку кусает его в плечо.

— А когда будет время? Стив, почти две недели... Всё нет времени да нет.

— Потерпи до штаба хотя бы. — Стив предпринимает последнюю попытку, хотя видит Бог — ему не хочется отпираться. Баки, конечно, прав, и последние две недели им времени и возможностей даже на поцелуи едва хватало. Стиву и поцелуев порой предостаточно для того, чтобы сердце заколотилось, перескакивая ритм, и искрящееся тепло разлилось до кончиков пальцев. Но бесконечно на одних поцелуях не проживёшь, верно?

Но ведь лагерь. Тонкие стены палатки. Люди вокруг, и через несколько часов вставать и дальше в путь. Баки всегда себя держал в руках на операциях, хотя Стив не дурак и видит — ему часто хочется.

— Не хочу. — Баки ведёт бёдрами вверх, давит, и конечно, Стив не святой, у него внизу живота становится жарче. — Мы тихонечко. — Баки смещается обратно и теперь прижимается к паху животом и часто-часто дышит.

Стив не святой. Никогда им не был. И у него встаёт как по щелчку, когда Баки давит сверху всем своим небольшим весом, прижимает озябшие пальцы к ключицам и раздвигает свои ноги чуть шире, вжимаясь коленками в бёдра.

— Издашь хоть звук — выпорю, — то ли шутливо, то ли серьёзно говорит Стив и дёргает Баки выше, быстро справляясь с тем, чтобы стащить ему под ягодицы хлопковые кальсоны. Своё бельё приспустить чуть сложнее, но когда Стив пасовал перед трудной задачей?

— Стив... — У Баки холодный нос, и он смешно выдыхает, когда прижимается этим холодным носом к шее Стива, туда, где ещё несколько минут назад прикасались его губы. Стив задирает их футболки повыше и сдвигает свои ноги, позволяя Баки лечь ровно сверху, и когда его ладонь скользит по позвоночнику, очерчивает ямки на пояснице и находит идеальное положение в ложбинке под копчиком, Баки сжимает пальцы на его плечах крепче.

— Молчи.

Баки, конечно же, очень старается. Стив направляет его, помогая двигать бёдрами. Сильнее и выше, так, что Стив может поклясться — он чувствует, как головкой Баки трётся от лобка к пупку и обратно, и на коже оседают липкие капельки смазки. Хорошо, но недостаточно. Вторая его ладонь прижимает Баки между лопаток, грудью к груди — так, что один вздох как продолжение другого, словно у них одни лёгкие на двоих. Стив смещается чуть вправо, и теперь — идеально, он чувствует это по тому, как Баки вздрагивает, когда их члены соприкасаются.

Баки старается молчать, но движения выдают его с головой. Его бёдра двигаются быстрее, и Стив попадает в ритм, толкаясь навстречу. Сердце меняет свою дислокацию, спускаясь прямо в пах, не иначе. Баки так и прижимается к его груди своей, но умудряется приподняться, вслепую находит рот, проталкивая язык между губ. Он не целует — берёт его языком, глубоко и жадно, как только может девятнадцатилетний мальчишка, которому отчаянно не хватает любви и тепла. Коленки острые и впиваются в бёдра, Стив нарушает собственный же приказ и стонет. Ну как тут не стонать? Баки не просто на нём, он двигается идеально, чтобы проехаться головкой по всему члену Стива от яиц до кончика. Так вообще возможно? Стив никогда не задумывался, но с Баки возможно всё.

Он смещает ладонь с копчика ниже, запуская пальцы между ягодиц. Там сухо и горячо, и Баки вскидывается, когда Стив нажимает пальцами ниже ануса, а потом ещё — на мягкое место за мошонкой. Остаётся только догадываться, как внутри Баки тесно и туго, потому что они ещё никогда, даже пальцами — нет. Но это не значит, что Стив не может, осторожничая, погладить его между ног, представляя как однажды время, место и обстоятельства будут достаточно правильными, чтобы почувствовать всего Баки. До конца.

У Стива — сыворотка. У Баки — молодой организм. Это каждый раз соревнование кто быстрей, и в этот раз побеждает — если можно это назвать победой, — Баки. Он разрывает мокрый поцелуй, подставляя свою шею под губы Стива, и трясётся. Стив любит эти моменты до безумия, но ещё больше он любит видеть Баки, жадно ловить взглядом тот миг, когда его щёки становятся ещё краснее и зацелованный рот раскрывается в беззвучном крике. Он никогда не выключает ночник, когда они в комнате, а сейчас приходится представлять по памяти. Стив прижимается ртом ниже кадыка и засасывает тонкую кожу, руками продолжая направлять Баки. Он не даёт ему и секунды передышки, заставляя двигаться, пока между их животов не становится ещё влажнее и горячее.

Вся выдержка идёт на то, чтобы не позвать Баки по имени слишком громко. К счастью, Баки понимает его без слов — только по вздоху.

Вздохом же и отвечает.

Они целуются. Долго, без спешки, будто за пределами этой палатки нет войны. Будто они дома — и Стив без труда может представить тот дом, где с ним будет Баки. Они целуются так долго, что между животов становится до неприятного липко, а губы начинает чуть покалывать.

— Останешься? — Чуть позже Стив гладит Баки по волосам, иногда намеренно задевая шею. Баки трётся щекой о его грудь.

— Конечно.

Это первый раз, когда они засыпают в одном спальнике. Вдвоём тесно и жарко, но Стив готов променять все ночи в одиночестве на одну только эту.

И это желание не становится меньше даже через пару часов, когда приходится вставать, и оказывается, что Баки намертво прилип к нему. Стив смеётся, поливая из фляги край спальника и пытаясь оттереть живот Баки от присохших следов спермы — получается щекотно, и Баки тоже начинает смеяться, хотя обычно от него спросонья даже улыбки не добьёшься.

***

Может быть дом там, где Баки? Стив не знает. Он следит краем глаза, как Баки, привалившись к стойке, флиртует с молоденькой медсестричкой. Он немного ревнует. Знает, что Баки просто играет в образ юного сержантика-обольстителя, чтобы отвести от них лишние подозрения. Просто играет, как и всегда, нацепив улыбчивую маску. Но он такой естественный в этот момент. Его улыбка, блеск его глаз — Стив нет-нет да ловит себя на мысли, что с ним Баки такой же.

Или всё-таки нет?

Может быть, в нём говорит страх. Стив слишком привык, наверное, что теперь Баки есть в его жизни не в качестве друга, почти что младшего брата. Иногда ему кажется, что всё это закончится, когда закончится война. Они вернутся, и Баки поймёт — страх умереть в одиночестве остался на фронте, как и подростковая влюблённость в Стива. Стив видит, как Баки на секунду, не дольше, касается ладони медсестры, и отворачивается от них.

Он не слушает, о чём смеются Гейб и Дернье, почти не обращает внимания на громкие байки Дугана. Баки всё не возвращается — он танцует с медсестрой, до чёртиков галантный и красивый. Его волосы чуть растрепались от быстрых движений, щёки покраснели, а его ресницы, по мнению Стива, возмутительно густые и тёмные, и отбрасывают на кожу расплывающиеся тени, когда Баки медленно моргает.

Баки кружит в танце медсестру, бережно придерживая её за талию, но смотрит всё равно на Стива. Этого достаточно, чтобы ревность утихла.

Стив уходит из бара первым, улыбаясь в ответ на привычные уже шутки про Капитана и его строгий режим. Ждёт на улице почти полчаса, стоя в подворотне, пока не появляется Баки: шинель раскрыта и расхристана, а щёки горят.

— Застегнись, простынешь. — Стив притягивает его к себе, не сильно заботясь о том, увидит их кто-то или нет, и приводит одежду в порядок. Он знает, что не может такого чувствовать, но всё равно ощущает в воздухе запах чужих духов, идущий от Баки. Интересно, поцеловал он свою медсестричку? Или обошёлся танцем? Стив хмурится, отгоняя мысли. Пытается совладать с собой, но руки его выдают, и он чуть не отрывает верхнюю пуговицу.

— Стив... — Баки звучит виновато, будто читает все его мысли. Приподнимается на носочках, хватает за плечи и касается губами губ. Шершавые и сухие. Значит, не целовал, понимает Стив. — Как бы я хотел с тобой так танцевать, как с ней.

Несколько секунд они молчат, а затем Стив вздыхает. Он бы тоже хотел. Прижимать к себе Баки и держать его ладонь в своей, не обращать внимание на людей вокруг и на играющую песню, двигаясь под музыку, которая у них в голове. Стив представляет это так ярко, что от осознания реальности, где этого нет, во рту горчит.

— Потанцуй со мной? — он целует Баки в лоб, отмечая под губами чуть влажную от пота тёплую кожу, и обнимает его за талию. Баки вкладывает свою ладонь в его руку и делает неловкий шаг вперёд. Они в подворотне за баром, холодный ноябрьский воздух проникает под одежду, и Стив покачивает Баки скорее в объятиях, нежели в танце — без музыки, но так, словно она есть. Есть музыка и они, и никого больше в этом мире.

Стив хочет вернуться. Чтобы был дом, где никого, кроме них с Баки, и можно было каждый вечер кружить его в танце, каждый раз, как захочется, целовать, и засыпать в одной постели без риска, что об этом узнают.

Стив любит всё сильнее и совсем не знает, что будет делать, если всё это закончится вместе с войной. Он не знает, что делать — впервые с того момента, как взял в руки щит, а может быть и вовсе впервые за долгие, долгие годы.

Той ночью Баки без слов залезает к нему в постель, устраиваясь на боку, между Стивом и стеной. Они целуются и ласкаются до тех пор, пока Баки не засыпает. Его губы приоткрываются во сне, и ресницы отбрасывают возмутительно густые тени на щёки. Стив смотрит на него и понимает, что, вероятно, был прав. Дом уже там, где Баки, а какой он будет на деле — совсем не важно.

***

В последний день ноября Баки садится за письмо сестре с рождественскими поздравлениями. Он сидит за маленьким столом в углу комнаты, ссутулившись, и Стив почти убаюкивается равномерным шорохом карандаша по бумаге, шелестом листов и редкими сосредоточенными цоканьями, когда у Баки, видимо, плохо идёт мысль.

Последнее письмо от Ребекки пришло ещё в начале осени. Что в нём было, Стив не знает — Баки молча прочитал его, а потом свернул и засунул в вещмешок. Его вид говорил только о том, что его лучше не трогать — Стив и не пытался. Несколько дней после этого Баки был непривычно тихим, а потом всё пришло в норму.

Баки пишет долго, изводит несколько листов. Один раз, зарычав, комкает письмо и рассерженно бросает на пол. Потом поднимает, расправляет мятую бумагу и переписывает всё начисто на новый лист. Стив в полудрёме ловит себя на мысли, что интересуется, писал ли Баки ему с таким же усердием? Письмо было всего одно, в тот глупый период порознь, когда Баки был уже на передовой, пока Стив плясал на сцене. Ровные, выведенные старательно чётким почерком линии чередовались с резкими и неровными строками, неразборчивыми, будто бы Баки писал в спешке. Стиву милее были вторые — живые, размашистые, скачущие по всей бумаге слова. Он читал их и будто бы слышал громкий, полный юности и энергии голос Баки.

Когда с письмом покончено, Баки придавливает его одним из своих ножей и оставляет на столе. Он доверяет Стиву, зная, что тот не будет читать чужую переписку, и Стив это очень ценит.

Стив ждёт, что Баки ляжет с ним, но нет — он залезает на свой ярус и начинает возиться, поправляя постель. Молчание давит, хотя обычно Стиву даже молча хорошо рядом с Баки. Давит настолько, что даже напрягает.

— Бак? — Стив поднимается и встаёт у кровати, опираясь на край матраса. Баки сосредоточенно взбивает подушку. — Баки.

— Чего? — Баки отпускает подушку и поворачивается, тяжело вздыхая. Стив сам не знает, «чего». Он просто не хочет, чтобы Баки был один в те моменты, когда расстроен. Он тянет его за запястье, заставляя наклониться вперёд, и понимает, что чертовски нервничает. Во рту в один момент пересыхает, и всё, что Стив хотел сказать когда-либо, вылетает из головы.

— Когда война закончится и мы вернёмся, я хочу жить вместе, — вот, что он в итоге говорит. Баки опускает глаза, и Стив может видеть, как в один момент красным вспыхивают его уши и щёки.

— Ты хочешь? — Баки говорит так тихо, что приходится напрячься, чтобы услышать. Сбываются опасения Стива, и он отпускает ладонь Баки, делая шаг от кровати назад.

— Не бери в голову. Это... Забудь. Просто... — он даже не знает, что соврать, как свести это всё в шутку или заставить Баки поверить, будто это не имело никакого значения. Баки свешивает ноги с края матраса и перебивает его:

— Стив. Прекрати. — Баки поднимает глаза, они почему-то растерянные и немного злые, ещё Стиву кажется, что они влажно блестят. — Я хочу. Я лишь...

Теперь уже очередь Стива перебить Баки.

— Ты лишь?

— Я боялся, что, знаешь... — Баки сглатывает и опять опускает глаза. Он выглядит потерянным и напуганным, и у Стива не получается стоять на месте. Обнять Баки и прижать к себе — вот, чего он хочет. — Мы вернёмся, и ничего не будет.

Сиплым, сдавленным голосом, кривясь, Баки озвучивает то, о чём Стив не мог не думать. Стив только и может, что чертыхнуться про себя, а затем дёрнуться к Баки, вклиниваясь между его ног, и прижаться к его рту губами.

— Я тоже, — шепчет он в коротких просветах между поцелуями. — Ты придурок, Бак, если думаешь...

— А сам не придурок? — с обидой отвечает Баки, боднув его носом в щёку. — У тебя... Да у тебя всё! Вернёшься, поведёшь Картер под венец. А это всё забудешь. А я... У меня ничего. Только ты.

Последние слова срываются с его губ с неприятным хрипом, и Баки прижимается лицом к плечу Стива, начиная дрожать. Последний раз Стив видел Баки плачущим в день перед отъездом Барнсов из Бруклина. Тогда Баки сбежал из дома к Стиву, точно так же жался лицом к его плечу и плакал. Он всего несколько недель, как потерял мать, Стив свою похоронил годом ранее, и Баки, даром ему было всего двенадцать, лишь немного уступал Стиву в росте.

Стив отгоняет воспоминания, хотя в ушах назойливо звучат всхлипы двенадцатилетнего Баки, нежелающего уезжать неизвестно куда. Тогда он тоже не хотел, чтобы Баки уезжал, их странная дружба разновозрастных мальчишек была огромной составляющей жизни Стива. После смерти матери у него всё ещё оставался Баки, и его переезд был настоящей катастрофой.

То, что несколько лет спустя они встретятся в лагере Лихай, Стив даже представить себе не мог.

— Я хочу вернуться домой вместе, — Стив берёт его лицо в ладони, стирая пальцами влажные потёки на щеках. — С тобой, а не с кем-то ещё. Я боялся того же, но это же... Ты? Я же с тобой до конца буду, Баки.

Баки давится словами и кивает, поджимая губы. Это могло бы выглядеть забавно, если бы не обстоятельства.

Они целуются практически на весу: Баки обнимает его ногами и упирается ладонями в плечи, почти соскочив с койки, и Стив не только ловит его губы своими, но и его самого ловит. Баки весит совсем немного, и матрас жалобно скрипит под ними, когда они опускаются вниз, скорее из-за Стива. Впрочем, ему на всё это плевать.

Баки здесь, и это самое главное. Господи, как он только мог думать, что Стив с концом войны забудет и про них тоже? Да и Стив хорош — пошёл на поводу у ревности, напридумывал себе невесть чего. Какие же они оба идиоты.

Он справляется с его одеждой быстрее, чем Баки может возразить — хотя он и не пытается. Никакого смущения или сопротивления: Баки лежит под Стивом, тяжело дыша, и чуть разводит ноги в стороны. Бледная кожа краснеет от поцелуев, Стив знает, поэтому с удовольствием оставляет следы на плечах Баки. Их никто не увидит под формой, но он будет знать.

— Сними, — Баки всё ещё говорит в нос, и дёргает футболку Стива повыше. Смешно, как Стива ведёт от этого незатейливого приказа, от заплаканного голоса, от худой ладони, которая касается боковой стороны его шеи. Только вот вместо того, чтобы послушаться, он целует Баки под ключицами и наваливается сверху.

— Мы должны быть тихими, ты помнишь? — он целует его в шею, наслаждаясь тем, как худое тело под ним вздрагивает, и Баки громко вздыхает, опять дёрнув футболку. Стиву хочется слышать его стоны без риска, что их услышат те, кому они не предназначаются. И когда они вернутся... Он понимает, что не отпустит Баки за пределы спальни, пока тот не сорвёт голос.

Футболка, а вслед за ней штаны и бельё летят на пол, и Стив ловко оказывается у Баки между ног, подхватывая его под колени. Не слишком удобно, кровать мала для таких телодвижений, приходится свои ноги задрать повыше, а Баки — сесть, приподнимаясь на локтях. Стив целует плоский живот, который под его прикосновениями втягивается сильнее, и касается кончиком носа темных волосков в паху. Баки смеётся, но прерывисто — верный признак возбуждения, которое, впрочем, и без того вполне понятно. Его член ложится в ладонь Стива, будто они созданы друг для друга, так, чтобы запястьем можно было касаться мошонки, а кончиками пальцев кружить по головке, влажной от смазки, сдвигать кожицу крайней плоти и дразнить Баки, пока тот не начнёт вскидывать бёдра и просить большего.

Порой Стив так и делает, но сейчас хочется иного. Он опускается ниже, и Баки закидывает ему ногу на плечо, безошибочно угадывая, что он задумал. Обхватив пальцами у основания, Стив направляет член ближе ко рту, и Баки дёргается — головка мажет по губам и щеке, оставляя следы смазки. Стив чувствует влажное касание по коже и не сдерживается, пытаясь языком достать и слизать. Выглядит, наверное, смешно, судя по тому, как улыбается Баки, опять вздрагивая. За это Стив щипает его бедро, чем вызывает только новый приступ смеха.

Не до смеха становится очень быстро. Стив обычно предпочитает медленно, но сейчас обхватывает губами и опускает голову ещё сильнее, давая члену проехаться по нёбу почти до язычка. Он чувствует на языке солоноватый привкус смазки и сглатывает, отстраняясь, но только затем, чтобы заласкать головку быстрыми движениями.

Это только разогрев, хоть порой Стив слишком увлекается и в прямом смысле зацеловывает Баки до того состояния, когда тот может только дрожать и просить. Сейчас у Стива иные планы. Постыдные картинки, которые он сам себе фантазировал порой, вспыхивают перед глазами, когда он поднимается наверх и целует Баки, а потом разворачивает его к себе спиной, лёгким шлепком заставляя встать на колени. Они с Баки многому научились за всё время, действуя больше по наитию, чем по правилам, но это не мешает фантазиям Стива быть жаркими и детальными, а реальности — до нехватки воздуха восхитительной.

Стив не может не мечтать о том, что, когда они вернутся, он сможет почувствовать с Баки больше. Почувствовать, какой он внутри, услышать стоны, и никаких больше запретов. Он отгоняет последние крохи смущения и сжимает ладони на маленьких круглых ягодицах, а затем наваливается сверху на Баки и шепчет:

— Когда мы вернёмся... В нашем доме... — голос сбивается, когда Стив проталкивает свой член между его бёдер, и накрывает ладонью живот Баки, поддерживая его. — Ох, Бак... Я вымою тебя сам. Прослежу, чтобы ты был совсем чистый для меня.

Баки тихонько стонет и трётся ухом о его щёку и губы, покрепче стискивая бёдра. Между них тесно, конечно, но сухо — даже своей смазки Стиву не хватает. Приходится чуть отстраниться и сплюнуть на ладонь, а затем просунуть её между ляжек, размазывая по коже.

— В нашем доме... — Баки звучит так, будто не верит в это, и Стив не может этого допустить. Баки должен знать, что Стив не лжёт, что Стив правда хочет вернуться назад только с ним. И делать все эти странно-возбуждающие, постыдные вещи — тоже только с ним.

— В нашем, Бак, — Стив ласкает губами его шею, выдыхая в короткие волоски на шее. — Только ты и я. С настоящей ванной, и воду там не нужно будет греть на плите. Представляешь? Горячая ванна, в которой можно лежать хоть целую вечность...

— Боже правый, Стив, это не возбуждает, — Баки смеётся, поворачивая голову так, чтобы хотя бы попытаться поймать губы Стива своими. Стив прихватывает его губу зубами, даже не кусает, и двигает бёдрами резко вперёд.

— Я дотащу тебя до спальни и поставлю, как сейчас, — низко шепчет он, проскальзывая членом между бёдер так, что в итоге упирается головкой в мошонку Баки. — И буду лизать между ног, пока ты не станешь мокрым. Очень мокрым, Бак. Раскрою тебя языком...

— Стив, — Баки всхлипывает, но теперь уже явно не от слёз, и вскидывает бёдра, то ли пытаясь соскочить с члена, то ли просто стараясь хоть немного коснуться своим членом ладони Стива.

— Да, языком. — Стив давит на него всем весом, пока Баки не сдаётся и не падает на кровать. Теперь его член зажат между животом, одеялом и ладонью Стива, а Стив может всё так же трахать его между бёдер — можно даже представить, что он внутри него, так тесно сжимается Баки вокруг. — Ты ведь хочешь этого? И пальцами... Хочу почувствовать тебя пальцами, и буду это делать, пока ты не начнёшь просить.

Звуки, которые издаёт Баки, совершенно не похожи на плач, и он опять чуть приподнимает бёдра, чтобы Стиву было удобнее двигаться между ними. Вертлявый, гибкий — Баки может многое, и сейчас, представив, Стив понимает, что хочет узнать его предел. Насколько тот согнётся, когда Стив уложит его на спину и заставит прижать ноги к груди, чтобы...

— Я буду вылизывать тебя, так, пока ты не станешь умолять, чтобы я взял тебя. Ты ведь хочешь, да? — Стив кусает его в плечо, почти не контролируя себя. Да и кто бы смог? Баки взмокший и горячий под ним, его член истекает смазкой, в ушах шумит от желания, и если бы он мог — он бы взял Баки прямо здесь, на узкой койке в штабе. Он не жалуется — даже эта возня, когда он буквально вжимает Баки телом в матрас, не давая лишний раз вздохнуть, и лаская до умопомрачения, восхитительно сводит его с ума. Но он хочет большего, ведь это Баки, как с ним можно не хотеть испробовать всё до конца?

Говорить о своих желаниях вслух чертовски неловко. Стив старается. Баки под ним всё сильнее трётся членом о ладонь и тихо стонет, и это придаёт немного больше уверенности.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты, как в нашу первую ночь, обнимал меня, — Стив чуть замедляется, но останавливаться совсем не собирается. Ему просто нужна передышка, иначе он кончит тут же. — Смотреть на твоё лицо, и... Я медленно войду в тебя, да, Бак? Мы никуда не будем торопиться. Никто нам не помешает. Я так хочу тебя. Медленно, чтобы почувствовать... Всё. Какой ты внутри. Какой ты только для меня.

— Стив! — Это не стон и не крик, Баки произносит это так, будто молится. Его ресницы дрожат, опущенные вниз, пальцы до белых пятен на костяшках сжимают подушку, и он пачкает ладонь Стива спермой, выламываясь в секунду оргазма в пояснице. Он невероятный и дрожит под Стивом так сильно, что это, кажется, и Стиву передаётся, потому что ему хватает этой дрожи, ощущения влажного члена под ладонью, смазанной улыбки Баки и сжимающих его мокрых от пота бёдер. Ему хватает, и он кончает следом, уткнувшись Баки лбом в плечо.

Он падает без сил и не хочет двигаться. Всё, что ему нужно сейчас — это Баки. И Баки рядом, прижимается к нему спиной и всё ещё немного дрожит.

Немного погодя двигаться всё же приходится. Стив скатывается с Баки, позволяя ему лечь так, как удобно — лицом к лицу, на боку. Его щёки алые и на одной отпечатались следы подушки, это мило настолько, что в груди становится тесно. А когда Стив понимает, что после войны будет видеть это каждое утро, он начинает радостно смеяться.

— Что?.. — Баки смотрит на него с удивлением, и Стив сцеловывает это растерянное выражение с его губ. Они лежат на скомканной и влажной от пятен спермы постели, Баки улыбается в поцелуй, зарывшись пальцами Стиву в волосы, и когда закончится война, они вернутся вместе — в их дом. Разве тут можно не смеяться от счастья?

Чуть позже Баки сидит на стуле, поджав под себя ногу. Красивый, хоть зарисовывай — и изгиб спины, и то, как он обнимает себя под коленом, задумчиво глядя перед собой. И как ярко на его коже смотрятся следы поцелуев Стива. Это отвлекает, а ведь Стив, вообще-то, пытается хоть как-то минимизировать последствия произошедшего, перестилая со своей койки простыню на койку Баки — всё равно там почти никогда никто не спит.

— Заведём собаку? — задумчиво спрашивает Баки, почёсывая свою ногу. Стив замирает и выпускает край простыни из пальцев. Он представляет это: дом, Баки — собака? Это странно и он никогда не задумывался о том, чтобы завести пса. Раньше его раздирало кашлем, стоило приблизиться к животным ближе, чем на пару метров.

Баки продолжает задумчиво смотреть, будто испытывает.

Ох, да пошло оно всё. Конечно, Стив хочет с ним завести собаку.

— Да. Хоть двоих. Или даже кота. — Он пожимает плечами и заправляет край простыни под матрас. — Какого ты пса хочешь?

— Большого, — незатейливо отвечает Баки и приближается к нему, вставая на цыпочки для поцелуя. — Который будет доставать тебя, залезая в кровать по утрам.

— А я бы не отказался от кота. — Стив подхватывает его на руки. — Чтобы он мурчал и драл нам всю мебель. Этим же занимаются коты?

Баки не отвечает, только улыбается настолько широко и ярко, что, кажется, он даже светится. Стив готов завести бегемота, если это заставит Баки улыбаться чаще.

Но, когда они вернутся, они начнут, пожалуй, просто с собаки.

***

Привал перед миссией — самое время рассесться вокруг костра и травить байки. Обычно так и случается, и громче всех рассказывает истории Дуган, а остальные смеются до слёз, но сегодня разговор заходит совсем о другом.

Так Стив узнает, что Морита, вернувшись с войны, хочет стать детским врачом, Гейб планирует поступить в университет и что ему всегда была интересна физика, а вот Дум-Дум не отказался бы уехать на Западное побережье и открыть свою частную пивоварню.

— А что ты делать будешь, Кэп, когда война закончится? — спрашивает Морита. Долго раздумывать с ответом Стиву не приходится. Он смотрит на Баки: тот сидит напротив и сосредоточенно отгрызает заусенец на большом пальце.

— Вернусь домой, — говорит он достаточно громко, чтобы Баки точно отвлёкся от своего занятия. Баки отвлекается, и его взгляд чуточку напуганный, но в то же время очень довольный. — И заведу собаку.

Позже, в палатке, им с Баки плевать на то, что в спальнике двоим тесно, и на одежде останутся пятна. Баки задушено стонет ему в рот, когда Стив вбивается членом между его сжатых бёдер, а потом долго приходит в себя, едва шевелясь.

Пахнет сыростью и землёй, за палаткой бушует декабрьская метель, завывая между деревьев, но Стиву всё равно, ведь Баки засыпает у него на груди.

***

Баки поднимается на цыпочки, обхватывает его вокруг шеи руками и целует. Их могут увидеть в любой момент, и ветер бьёт в лицо, заставляя глаза слезиться, но какая разница, если Баки целует его на краю пропасти?

— Я тебя люблю, — озвучивает Стив, в общем-то, очевидное — он никогда не говорил об этом вслух, а сейчас чувствует необходимость сказать. Три простых слова, но Баки начинает улыбаться ярче, и от этой улыбки в груди бьётся всё быстрее.

— Я знаю. — Баки касается губами его щеки и опускается на место, но рук с шеи не убирает. Его объятия — самое тёплое, что есть на свете, и Стив думает так совсем не потому, что они стоят над пропастью и готовятся к прыжку на поезд, чёрт возьми. — И ты знаешь, что...

— Да, я знаю. — Конечно, он знает. Стив знал это с той секунды, когда Баки впервые поцеловал его, напуганный и порывистый. Знал — и ненавидел себя за то, что тогда оттолкнул. Он просто хотел уберечь, как тогда казалось. А потом просто устал самого себя обманывать.

— Я тебя очень сильно, Стив. — И не понять, красные щёки у Баки от холода или смущения? Стив целует его сам, чуть наклонившись. Он знает, что сильно. Он не привык просить о чём-то у Господа, даже не зная, есть ли он на самом деле, но сейчас, когда от ветра мёрзнут даже кости, а Баки касается его волос кончиками замёрзших пальцев, Стив просит об одном: скорее вернуться домой.

***

Какой-то отрезок времени и пространства выпадает из памяти Стива, смешиваясь в кашу цветов и звуков, комкая все события в один болезненный ком.

Он осознаёт произошедшее в тот момент, когда дверь комнаты в штабе захлопывается, отрезая его от остального мира. Стив оседает на пол и обнимает голову руками, понимая, что у него не получается вздохнуть. Он всё ещё чувствует поцелуй Баки на губах и слышит его радостный смех. Он всё ещё видит перед собой его глаза, блестящие от счастья, но они быстро меняются на испуганные и отчаянные, блестящие теперь уже от слёз. Вместо смеха Стив слышит крик, и на губах у него привкус крови.

В комнате всё ещё пахнет Баки. В ней всё ещё много Баки — в небрежно висящем на стуле кителе, в ножах, разбросанных по столу, в скомканной подушке на верхнем ярусе кровати и в смятых одеялах на нижнем. Баки здесь повсюду, даже в деревянной коробке под кроватью, полной шоколадных трюфелей из лучшей кондитерской Лондона — подарка на Рождество. Подарка, который Стив так и не успел подарить, ведь до Рождества ещё несколько дней.

Сколько времени проходит, прежде чем Стив снова может хоть немного вздохнуть — неизвестно. У него всё ещё пелена перед глазами, мешающая цвета в одно пятно. У него всё ещё шумит в ушах — и если бы это был просто шум, а не крики, Стив бы стерпел. Он бредёт до кровати и утыкается лбом в край матраса Баки. Он почти не спал наверху последние недели, но это всё равно его матрас, и подушка, которую Стив поднимает, тоже его. Под подушкой — скомканная майка да несколько комиксов, и они оглушительно громко хлопают страницами-крыльями, когда летят на пол.

Стив сворачивается на своей постели, подгребая к лицу обе подушки, майку Баки, край одеяла. Пахнет Баки, так сильно, так остро, и Стив не может — да и не хочет сдерживаться. Пальцы покалывает от фантомных касаний — так, словно он успел схватить за руку. Если бы успел... Крики и ветер в ушах всё сильнее, и прижимается лицом к подушке, чтобы никто не услышал ни звука из тех, что настойчиво рвутся из его груди.

Осевший на ткани запах Баки — всё, что ему осталось. Внутри что-то трещит, когда Стив это осознаёт. Он чувствует ледяные касания на своей коже, и от отчаянного крика в его голове всё взрывается болью.

Время замедляется, превращаясь в один липкий сгусток. Стив тонет в безнадёжности и пустоте и совсем не знает, как выбраться.

***

Стив просит Говарда:

— Пожалуйста, найди его.

И это немного символично, ведь в первый раз Говард тоже помогал ему найти Баки.

Говард обещает сделать всё, что в его силах, и Стиву это нужно. Какая-то глупая часть его сердца всё ещё бьётся в надежде, что Баки выжил. Этой надежды ни на что не хватает, слишком она ничтожна и мала, но Стив всё равно просит Говарда.

Ему нужно хотя бы тело, потому что Баки не заслужил безликих похорон на дне заснеженного ущелья. Он и смерти не заслужил — одинокой и ранней, в ледяной пустоши. Той, которую так боялся.

***

Вызвать в памяти образ Баки оказывается совсем несложно. У него — алые от морозного румянца щёки и глаза — полупрозрачное серебро в окантовке возмутительно тёмных ресниц. У него — синие тени залегли под глазами, а между бровей пролегла морщинка. Ветер путает пряди его волос, и он улыбается — красиво, смущённо, до ямочек на щеках.

Вместо грохота, с которым «Валькирия» ударяется о толщу воды, Стив слышит голос Баки.

— Мне жаль, что домой мы не вернёмся, — виновато говорит Стив. Баки улыбается так, будто всё понимает, и со смехом тянет его за собой.


End file.
